Coyolxauhqui Luna en las sombras no esta sola
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Un misterio rodea el pasado solitario de la mayor pesadilla de la historia. Por siglos, en solitario ella creyó estar solo que ene realidad, era un huésped. 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1 No, sola no

_Jamás estuve sola. . ._

 _Jamás lo estuvimos. . ._

 _Pero nunca quisimos admitirlo. . . ._

 _¿Cómo podríamos después de todo lo vivido?_

 _Hace siglos atrás cometí un terrible error, corrupción y codicia invadieron el centro de mi corazón. . . después yo personalmente traslade esos sentimientos al exterior. Primero mi persona moral, seguido por el orden establecido de mi dulce hogar y cuando menos me lo esperaba mi figura física también fue una víctima del cambio, una terrible apariencia que igualara a mi terrible personalidad._

 _Mi nombre es Luna ay ustedes conocen mi leyenda, la terrible historia de una antigua pero respetada reina que hace ya más de mil años cometió terribles actos de traición en contra de mi nación y mi familia._

 _Fui avara, celosa y una completa tirana llena de odio._

 _Mis actos condujeron a mi familia a levantarse en una cruzada para derribarme solo a mí. Detener mis terribles planes y regresar la paz que yo había arrebatado con tanta felicidad._

 _Todo me salió mal._

 _Con una gran entereza y valor, mi familia me derrotó. Afrontaron un desafío que solo unos pocos en su vida se atreverían a realizar. . . se deshicieron de su familiar._

 _No los culpo. . .yo misma habría hecho lo mismo. . .creo que hice lo mismo para lograr mi terribles cometidos y en el nombre de la injusticia._

 _Esa no era yo, así que no cuenta. . . ¿verdad?_

 _Tal vez si, después de todo, esos sentimientos profanos nacieron de mí en un principio. . .la oscuridad que se adueñó de mí no se hubiera salido con la suya de no haber sido yo desde un principio una completa malévola._

 _No hay mejor castigo para una criatura malévola como el destierro y el olvido._

 _Rodeada por completa oscuridad, me vi forzada a pasar siglos atrapada dentro del lugar más inimaginable de todos en todo el universo. La luna por más de mil años se convirtió en mi hogar._

 _Yo lo quisiera o no, y no lo quise, estuve miles de décadas atrapada solitaria en el medio del astro más frio y solitario del cosmos. . . . O eso creí._

 _Entre los primeros tres siglos, mis pensamientos solo conocieron la exasperación de la derrota y la paz de la soledad era infringida por mi terrible vocabulario. Había pasado de ser una terrible amenaza a ser no más que una burla caprichosa._

 _El siglo que le siguió, mi mente se tranquilizó, pero a todo lo ignoró. Jamás voltee a ver nada que hubiese a mis alrededores, el universo o el mundo eran solo dignos de mi repugnancia. Si tanto me detestaban entonces les complacería y entonces los ignoraría por siempre._

 _Pasado un siglo y medio, el aburrimiento me invadió._

 _Para pasar el tiempo, muchas ideas perversas cruzaron por mi cabeza. Pensamientos oscuros y conspirativos en contra de mi familia y tierra natal. Más de un mil planes emergieron de cabeza, inspirada por el deseo de la venganza, pase otro siglo imaginando tanto simulando miles de victorias, discursos, monólogos y una filosofía de vida que nadie jamás vencería pero que además guiará a mi triunfal regreso a la vida._

 _Creí que entonces podría dignarme a volver a mirar al mundo que me dio la espalda, mirar y preparar el final de la vida como se conocía._

 _Recuerdo entonces haber gritado con toda la potencia de mi voz, palabras ruines y viles que alertaran al mundo de que todo lo que fuera luz tenía los días contados y que cuando o regresara mi revancha sería la más esplendorosa de todas victorias._

 _Todos pagarían por su gran y terrible traición hacia mí, la legitima reina de la noche. . . ._

 _ **¡BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRRB!**_

 _Jamás en todos los siglos que había permanecido atrapada en la luna había ocurrido un temblor. . . un rítmico y vivaz temblor me hizo bailar sin nada de soltura hasta que mi piernas y rodillas fueron forzadas a tocar el suelo._

 _Todo ese alboroto terminó tan pronto buque refugio entre mis brazos._

' _Tu, realmente te crees las patrañas que salen disparadas de tu garganta hacia afuera, ¿eh?'_

 _-¿HM?!-_

 _Sin perder tiempo me puse de pie y busqué la fuente de aquella oración, sin éxito._

' _Y vienes a mi reino, solo para llorar y emberrinchar. . . ¡Ha!'_

 _ **¡BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRRB!**_

 _De nuevo ahí, un temblor._

 _-¡Muéstrate!- le dije_

' _Hm'_

 _En esa ocasión no fue un temblor, sino un desliz de arena y piedras a mis pies._

 _-¡¿Ah?!-_

 _En un principio creí que la tierra me tragaría, pero en unos segundos fue empujada y quita del camino por una ráfaga de polvo en el mismísimo espacio exterior. Mi parte posterior terminó en el suelo por una segunda vez. Cuando mi rostro quedó limpio puede mirar con mucha más claridad, como una figura de piedra y, en mayor parte, arena se levantaba justo en frente de mí._

 _Su estatura y delgada figura fueron lo suficientemente grandes para tocar los rayos del sol. El blanquecino color de la piedra lunar le sirvió para reflejar la luz astral directo hacia mi cráter de las sombras._

 _-¡MMNNNGGH!-_

 _Había sido ya hace mucho tiempo atrás que no probaba un poco de la gracia de mi hermana. La luz reveló mi figura, gracias a un poder mayor que esta no era tan fuerte siendo pues nomás el reflejo._

' _¡JA!'_

 _Era grande y sin duda fuerte. Pronto comenzó a acercárseme, paso a paso un temblor tras otro._

 _Era una esbelta criatura de dos patas que vestida en delgadas prendas de arena y conjuntos esplendorosos de piedra. Su cabellera tanto su rostro estaban ocultos por un velo de igual aspecto sedosos pero arenoso, lo único que podía reconocer eran sus ojos carmesí luminiscentes._

 _-Hm, ¿Quién te crees?-_

 _Si creía que me dejaría intimidar, ella estaba muy equivocada. Con un solo retozón en el suelo, mis sombras volvieron a crecer dentro del agujero en el que nos encontrábamos las dos. Eso sin embargo, no le pareció molesto. Tan pronto todo su cuerpo quedo cubierto, esos ojos rojos se movilizaron directo a mí._

 _ **¡POOOUUW!**_

 _-¡UUUUJJHHFFFF!-_

 _Sentí eso. Después la fricción del movimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pronto volví a sentir la luz del sol en mi costado, para después ser invadida por el dolor del impacto que tuve con una meseta de la luna._

 _ **¡PAASS!**_

 _Termine completamente atónita._

' _Eres una tonta'_

 _Con esfuerzo levanté el rostro._

 _-¡AAGHT!-_

 _Antes de nada, sentí el agarre de aquello que solo podía ser de extremidades superiores sujetar con mucha fuerza el origen de mi garganta._

 _-¡AGGHT!-_

 _Me obligó a quedarme abajo._

' _Completamente absurda'_

 _El suelo otra vez se empezó a mover. En esta ocasión, lo sentí como si fuera un abrazo áspero de arena que comenzaba a adueñarse de mi complejo físico. Nos estábamos hundiendo._

' _Niñita boba' me dijo mientras continuábamos nuestro descenso al mero subsuelo 'Tú, tú no sabes lo que es la traición en la vida real'_

 _-. . . .!GGGHN!-_

 _Eso me enfado._

 _Ante de que mi cuello fuera tragado por la arena, mi furia me hizo recuperar las fuerzas. De mi cuerno mágico emergió una ráfaga oscura._

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

 _Nuestros cuerpos quedaron envueltos en un hongo de polvo._

 _-¡Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah!-_

 _Cuando todo se dispersó, ya no había rastro de lo que haya sido esa cosa. Solo yo, cansada._

' _Tal y como dije'_

 _-¡hm!-_

' _Eres solo una pequeña niña'_

 _Mire hacia todas partes. La frustración tomó todo de mí._

 _-¡MUESTRATE!-_

 _ **¡BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRRB!**_

 _Otro temblor lo sacudió todo. La cobarde no se atrevía a salir._

 _-¡DIJE QUE TE MUESTRES!- levante vuelo en ese momento_

' _Tonta, no te has dado cuenta. . .'_

 _Entonces lo vi._

' _Aquí estoy'_

 _Una enorme grieta hizo explosión. . . no, mejor dicho, se abrió ante mí._

 _-¡Ah. . .!-_

 _Era un enorme ojo rojo._

 _-. . . .-_

 _Bestial, de pupila similar a la mía solo que de color verde y ligeras líneas verticales, horizontales igual que diagonales apuntando al centro de su iris._

 _-¿pero. . . qué?-_

' _Aprende'_

 _-¡¿Hm?!-_

 _ **¡FFFFFFFFFF-FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entonces supe. . . lo diminuta que yo era._

 _Lo que mi antiguo hogar era._


	2. Chapter 2 Madre

_Solo escucho el soplar del viento. El pastizal se dejaba llevar por la corriente del aire igual que el agua en la playa. Siempre despierto aquí, sola y sin nadie a mi lado. Paso el rato tratando de no pensar en nada pues me gusta la paz y no la quiero dejar._

 _Después ya no lo soporte y entonces decido levantarme. Lo detesto pues mis cacos siempre encuentran este lugar bastante cómodo. Cuando lo hago jamás se me ocurre levantarme para volar, encuentro placida la idea de solo caminar por el gran campo abierto. No pasa mucho para que el ambiente a mi alrededor cambie. De un momento a otro me encuentro en el medio de un hermoso y perfecto amanecer, tan solo para adentrarme en un profundo delicado anochecer boreal._

 _El cielo esta repletó de nuevas e increíbles estrellas que no conozco. El cielo parece más un mural entintado con los colores más sensibles y nobles que conozco. Toda esa belleza resalta aún más con el brillar de las estrellas, cada una es tan fuerte y resplandeciente como la luna en sí._

 _No alcanza a apreciar el firmamento, no me es posible. Un amanecer naranja empieza a tomar el lugar de la oscuridad, pero jamás es el sol, no, son las estrellas fugases más fuertes y potentes que pudieran existir. Una lluvia atiborra por completo al cielo, individualmente tienen una esplendidez sumamente fuerte, juntas estas ráfagas siempre son capaces de cumplir con la labor de un solo gigante fogoso._

 _-Increíble-_

 _-¡INCREÍBLE!-_

 _Justo a tiempo, siempre salgo de mi asombro cuando esa voz grita en conmoción._

 _-hm-_

 _Es una familia, una extensa y muy extraña familia de creaturas de las que jamás había visto en mi vida._

 _-Mira mama-_

 _Una docena de niños rodea a quien es la única criatura mayor de todos ellos y también por lo que escucho de ellos, su madre._

 _-¡JAJAJAJA!-_

 _Cuando los veo ahí, felices, un sentimiento de nostalgia invade mi pecho cuando entonces yo misma recuerdo mis propios buenos momentos de la infancia. Yo disfrutando con mi madre, mi padre y mi. . . yo y. . . y mi. . . hermana._

 _-¿hm?- aquella criaturita, la más apegada a su madre voltea y mira a mi dirección –tú-_

 _-hm. . .-_

 _-Diminuta-_

 _-que. . .-_

 ** _-¡DIMINUTA!-_**

 _-¡AHH!-_

 _Retrocedo debido al miedo. Mi costado choca con un frio y plano muro plata._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_

 _No me deja de sorprender, todo vuelve a cambiar otra vez._

 _-¡¿Dónde estoy?!-_

 _-¡Sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer!-_

 _Alguien justo por encima de mí le grita a algún otro. Yo volteo y desde ese punto bajo veo a seres bizarros de dos pies discutir por algún asunto del cual no creo ser experta. . . Amor._

 _-¿Por qué?. . . ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡DIME PORQUE!-_

 _Creo fue alguna clase de ser femenino quien le gritaba a otro, este siendo un ser masculino._

 _-hm. . .– trato de tomar mejor ángulo pero. . ._

 ** _( ( (¡SLAAAP!) ) )_**

 _La criatura masculina pronto le respondió a la femenina con un fuerte bofetón en el rostro. Fue un golpe tan fuerte, que no pude mirar sino antes verme forzada a cubrir mis oídos y colocarme junto al muro de nuevo debido a la turbiedad del potente eco._

 _-Hm-_

 _-Ah. . .-_

 _Eso había sido demasiado. Volteó y entonces veo que a poca distancia de mí se encuentran el enorme grupo de niños de hace apenas unos minutos. No lo podía creer, tal escena pasando por encima de nosotros, justo en frente de todos ellos estaban realizando todo eso aquellos dos adultos._

 _-mamá, papá. . .hm- uno de ellos mencionó_

 _Mi piel se puso pálida, esto simplemente se sentía mal._

 _-por. . .por, ¿Por qué lo haces?- escuche a la madre decir débilmente -¿Por qué?-_

 _El padre solo la miro con indignación, ¿Cómo si fuera una imprudencia o alguna clase de desestimación el hablarle de esa manera? Cielos._

 _-¡Hm!- volteó indignado_

 _Ella decidió presionar -¡DIME!-_

 _Ella lo volvió a desafiar, entonces, él de nueva cuenta. . ._

 ** _( ( (¡POOOW!) ) )_**

 _Sorprendente, no fue lo que esperaba, superó lo que tenía en mente._

 _La madre de los niños en esta ocasión no se pudo mantener en sus pies, termino en el suelo a un metro de distancia del alcance de su marido, con la cabeza en el suelo completamente humillada en frente de sus hijos quienes solo abrieron los ojos en total y completó asombro._

 _-oh, por mis padres- esperen -¿Qué acabo de decir?-_

 _Me dije a mi misma "¿Por qué de un momento a otro me siento así por criaturas que no conozco?" esa no era quien era yo. De ningún modo podía sentir alguna clase de compasión por esas criaturas. . .necesitaba saber dónde era que me encontraba. Observe a mi alrededor, ese lugar era alguna clase de palacio, más abierto y claro que el mío._

 _-¿Por qué?- escuche de nuevo_

 _No pude evitar ignorar las palabras de la matriarca de ese lugar desapercibidas, sus voces eran fuertes y claras como la mía o la del resto de mi familia._

 _Su mirado no se mostró contento con la insistencia de su esposa -¡Hm, basta ya!-_

 _La señora comenzó a ponerse de pie, su mirada aun en el suelo, ella comenzó a repetir una y otra vez la misma pregunta._

 _-¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!-_

 _-mamá. . .-_

 _Los niños seguían mirando bastante asustados._

 _-ah. . .- yo solo pude pensar en algo –Déjalo ya tonta, dale un descanso-_

 _No por qué, pero tuve el presentimiento de que alguien a mi lado me estaba observando en ese momento._

 _-¡DIME ¿POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE?! ¡DIMELO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TRAICIONAS?!-_

 _Los niños comenzaban a liberar sus lágrimas._

 _-Basta- dijo el señor_

 _El marido camino hacia donde su esposa estaba sometida en tristeza. Se detuvo cuando estaba justo a su costado, su mirada llena de repudio y enojo._

 _-¡Tú ya no me importas!-_

 ** _( ( (¡POOOW!) ) )_**

 _-¡Nada!-_

 ** _( ( (¡SLAAAP!) ) )_**

 _-¡Por, eso!-_

 ** _( ( (¡POOOW!) ) )_**

 _No lo negaré, fui susceptible a ese terrible y horrible momento a abuso. No encontré la fuerza para mirar._

 ** _( ( (¡SLAAAP!) ) )_**

 _Más mi impresión no había llegado a su límite, cuando me di cuenta de que los niños estaban viendo sin parpadear las acciones que estaban tomando lugar. Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza._

 _-no. . .-_

 ** _( ( (¡POOOW!) ) )_**

 _-no lo hagan. . .-_

 _-_ _ **( ( (¡SLAAAP!) ) )**_

 _-no miren-_

 ** _( ( (¡PPOOOOOOOWW!) ) )_**

 _Los golpes pararon._

 _Hubo un gran silencio inquietante en el cuarto. Los niños, los adultos o yo no nos atrevimos a decir algo en lo absoluto. Había sido una completa locura que había excedido los límites de la estabilidad. Dolor físico y dolor mental son cosas que solo hasta mis puntos más extremos acudo. . . cielos, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? No me estaba sitiando como yo misma._

 _-hm- me rasque la sien de la frente, solo quería que acabara todo_

 _-mamá- dijo alguien_

 _-¿hm?-_

 _-¿mamá?-_

 _Percibí una mala señal cuando uno de los pequeños puso los ojos más profundos y sorprendidos que había visto jamás en toda mi existencia. Ese asombro me dio una sensación de frio en la espina dorsal como nunca. Volteé hacia donde los adultos y efectivamente ahí estaba. La madre en el suelo, el padre viéndole más que una insignificante desgracia de criatura a sus pies, reveló que de entre sus prendas de vestir ella poseía un brillante y punzante cristal de oxidana verde._

 _-No tengo derecho- dijo en lugar de volver a preguntar por una respuesta que era más que obvia para todos –No lo tengo. . .-_

 _-Hm, bien dicho-_

 _No dudo que esas palabras le hayan dado satisfacción, después de todo él era el ser superior de la situación._

 _-no- dije yo_

 _Tonto fue el creer que todo había acabado ahí, él decidió voltearse y darle la espalda a su esposa. La sonrisa que le vi poner me hizo entender que él creía ya tener la victoria en la bolsa. Su esposa tan solo lo volteó a ver, con furia y deseos de muerte reflejados en sus ojos, la oportunidad se le había hecho ya presente._

 _-. . .no-_

 _Tan pronto ella se levantó, yo me volteé rápido hacia los niños y los cubrí con toda la extremidad que poseía mi cuerpo._

 ** _( (¡FLEEESSH!) )_**

 _-¡No miren!- yo les dije cerrando los ojos_

 _Sentí el rose de una delicada extremidad tocar mi mentón de una manera suave condolerte._

 _-SSSHH, tranquila Ya todo se arruino- me murmuro al oído, tonta-_

 _-¡AHH!-_

 _Me aparte de su alcance tan pronto escuche sus temibles y frías._

 _-ah-_

 _Pensé en encontrarme con una terrible y singular figura como en mi caminata del atardecer, pero mis ojos fueron recibidos por un escenario completamente diferente al de antes. Ya no me encontraba en un palacio de ninguna tipo. Estaba en el medio del exterior, el viento soplaba con fuerza y las tinieblas eran dueñas del lugar. Tomaría poco para darme cuenta de la compañía que tenía._

 _-todos están molestos-_

 _-¡Hm!-_

 _Volteé y ahí estaban de nueva cuenta ellos, los niños de hace un momento._

 _-Oh, cielos niños-_

 _Me corazón se llenó de alivio, ellos estaban sanos y a salvo. Me volteé por completo y por pura necesidad me incliné hacia ellos. La verdad no sé qué se adueñó de mí, pero una necesidad inocente me obligaba a darles un cariño a esos niños, simplemente sucedió que me les acerque y con mis extremidades emplumadas yo los abrasé._

 _-¿hm?-_

 _No sentí nada._

 _-¡ah!-_

 _Mi inocencia solo me trajo terror y también desilusión. Los pobres no podían tocarme ni yo a ellos._

 _-Pero. . .-_

 _Mi ser no pudo interactuar con ellos en lo más mínimo, por eso mi abrazo no fue más que un espejismo sencillo de ignorar. Comprensible ya que lo pienso, pero en aquel momento solo pude retirarme a rastras por el suelo debido a miedo que me provocó tal suceso._

 _.no, no, no puede ser, yo, yo. . .yo-_

 _-Estamos todos acabados- dijo una voz a mis espaldas –todos-_

 _-¿Ah?-_

 _Volteé y ahí estaba dándome la espalda y a los demás una niña. No cualquiera, por aquella voz que poseía, mi mente se aterró aún más, era la misma que me había gritado y también. . . ¿acariciado y dicho aquellas palabras?_

 _-Papa traía la luz, pero él ya no está aquí- dijo en un tono lúgubre –Ahora, Todos odian a mamá y nadie la va a querer jamás-_

 _-¿Qué?- yo no entendía, pero aun a pesar de que no me oían pregunté_

 _-Por eso mismo ya nadie tampoco nos querrán, todos nos van a odiar-_

 _Sus palabras tuvieron un fuerte efecto en los otros. Yo solo los miré y aprecié su aspecto._

 _-¿Qué?. . . ¿Qué son?-_

 _Nunca había visto algo así. Eran bípedos como un minotauro, pero de piel sencilla y limpia de cualquier excesivo cabello en la piel como yo o cualquier otro poni. Su piel me recordaba más a las reptiles o anfibios de los pantanos por lo brillante que eran los multicolores que tenía su al igual que como sus ojos, algunos más brillantes que otros. Su vestimenta les cubría medio cuerpo, del centro hacia abajo, igual que como algunas tribus que conozco de la tierra cebra, claro que estos usaban algunos cuantos adornos de oro, me recordaban a. . ._

 _-¡Hm!- uno de ellos de nueva cuenta atravesó mi cuerpo igual que como lo haría un fantasma -¡Cielos!-_

 _-No, no es cierto, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le dijo de manera desafiante_

 _-Sí, si lo es- le respondió sin dignarle una mirada_

 _-¡No!-_

 _El jovencito no pareció aceptar las palabras de aquella otra figura femenina, sus lágrimas revelaban una frustración enorme ante la situación y dudo mucho que el pesimismo le deprimiera, no, parecía más como si el terrible sabor de boca le causara enfado._

 _-¡No es verdad!-_

 _Se le aproximó a la chiquilla queriendo tomarla por la espalda y forzarla a mirarle de frente. Cuando la jovencita dio la vuelta, sus alargados cabellos bloqueando el contacto visual, ella a rápida velocidad le arrojó un fuerte golpe a la mejilla de su hermano inmediatamente seguido de un desagradable rasguño en la otra mejilla._

 _-¡Hm!- todos se sorprendieron_

 _-¡AAAH!-_

 _El niño se apartó instantáneamente pero su hermana fue quien entonces se le aproximó. Su terrible furia fue desatada y el pobre pequeño seria víctima de ella._

 ** _¡SLASH!_**

 ** _¡POW!_**

 ** _SLASH!_**

 ** _¡POW!_**

 ** _¡SLASH!_**

 _El chico no pudo evitar ninguna de las acciones de su hermana, perdió el equilibrio y desde ahí ella continuó con el castigo. Los demás quisieron intervenir gritando por el fin de las acciones de ella o en asistencia para su hermano, pero todos esos intentos no resultaron ser una buena idea. Tan pronto como los demás pusieron una mano sobe ella su hermana no dudó en responder de la misma manera con ellos._

 _-¡AH!-_

 _-OYE. . ¡HM!-_

 _-¡AAH!-_

 _Yo me llevé las manos a la boca, viendo tal despliegue de salvajismo en un infante fue demasiada impresión para mí, jamás lo imaginaria si sobre todo se trataba de una simple cría. Tan pronto alguien intentaba alejarse, ella los tomaba y a la fuerza los traía de vuelta para recibir más castigo. A sus hermanas les jalaba el pelo para después darles en la cara con rasguños o golpes en los oídos. Sus hermanos fueron víctimas de rasguños en las manos y golpes directos al pecho. No importaba su tamaño, cada golpe dado sonaba tan fuerte como los de un adulto grande y maduro._

 _-Por mis padres. . .- yo dije_

 _La conmoción ya no duraría mucho. No muy lejos los pasos de los adultos se hacían escuchar, al fin alguien comprensible con quienes se podría razonar._

 _-¡Deténganse!-_

 _Otra gran sorpresa que recibí, fue el ver a criaturas de aun más compleja figura que las de los niños. De diferentes tamos y estaturas una criaturas de colorida igual que de extraña apariencia llegaron a la escena. Si no hubiera sabido mejor, en ese entonces los hubiera confundido con otras criaturas de la discordia, pero por los visto con los niños asumí que eran de diferente clase a la de los sirvientes del caos._

 _-¡Dijimos que se detengan!-_

 _Ellos detuvieron la pelea. La joven aun intentó luchar pero los adultos era muchos más. La joven intentó luchar pero fue detenida y sometida. Sus hermanos fueron apartados y llevado por otro adulto a otro lugar._

 _-¿hm?-_

 _Pronto todo se volvió oscuridad profunda en la cual yo me vi rodeada. Supuse que eso significaría que terminaría en otra parte._

 _-Tu crimen, no pasara de largo- dijo una voz_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-No disculpo a tu esposo por su traición a tu matrimonió, la deslealtad en si es terrible y deshonrosa por su propia cuenta-_

 _-¿Qué dicen?-_

 _-Pero tampoco me puedo permitir pasar por alto acción respuesta ante su traición a ti, lamentablemente él era necesario para nosotros-_

 _Aquellas palabras tenían un cierto sentido para mí, tal vez, tenía que ver con aquel abuso que vi hace poco. Entonces me di cuenta, yo estaba mirando hacia lado equivocado._

 _-ah- volteé_

 _Ahí estaba ella, en el centro de una fuerte luz blanca, la madre de los niños._

 _-valla. . .- mi impresión no dejaba un momento tranquila_

 _Ella estaba de rodillas, la mirada baja, sus prendas rasgadas y cadenas sujetándole al piso. No me tomó mucho entender que estaba en el medio de un juicio, mucho menos cuando vi las sombras de imponentes figuras delante y por encima de mí._

 _-Lo, lo. . .lo sé- dijo la enjuiciada por primera vez_

 _La figura principal asintió con la cabeza._

 _-Sin él, los cometas ya no volaran, y en la oscuridad nuestra tierra no puede vivir-_

 _Comprendí que lo primero que vi cuando llegue a estos extraños parajes había sido de verdad un día de campo familiar._

 _-Y Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer mucho para remplazarlo, poca es nuestra fuerza para generar tanta y poderosa luz para todos, a menos no sin dejar desatendidas nuestra otra obligación principal-_

 _-Ni mencionar nuestro trabajo como gobernantes- dijo una figura que estaba a su lado_

 _-Oh, él hecho de que sigue siendo un crimen asesinar a otra criatura viva de nuestra altura así como así-_

 _Ella solo se inclinó más, su frente casi tocaba el suelo._

 _-Pudiste habernos dicho algo, pudiste habernos clamado por la ayuda y pudiste haberlo detenido, sin la necesidad de matarlo- comentó otro más_

 _-Pero no hiciste eso- dijo uno último_

 _-Lo. . .sé, pero. . . la furia se apoderó de mí, yo solo. . . yo solo-_

 _-De habernos conjurado, cualquiera de Nosotros te hubiéramos protegido-_

 _La señora levantó la mirada y su expresión parecía estar llena de completo asombro._

 _-De nuevo. No te culpamos por el dolor que sentiste, pero por tus acciones que ahora deben tener un castigo y una solución para esta terrible situación-_

 _-Hemos pensado que, tal vez disponiendo de tu libertad y de tus hijos, sería una buena solución-_

 _Ella los miró con terror en los ojos._

 _-Pero, pero, pero ellos, ellos. . .- las palabras no podían salir de su garganta_

 _-Ellos son solo niños, lo sabemos. . .-_

 _-Pero tu esposo no transmitió el conocimiento de sus responsabilidades o pensó en nadie para un posible remplazó antes de morir, así que sus poderes no tendrán remplazó hasta quien sabe cuándo y siendo aún unos niños, todos ellos siguen siendo sus hijos-_

 _-Tal vez alguno de ellos pueda tomar el cargo de su padre-_

 _-¡Pero jamás han utilizado sus podres, solo juegan y se divierten aprendiendo cuál sea que es su destino, no pueden simplemente forzarlos!-_

 _-Temó que no tienen otra opción-_

 _-¡Pero no son tan fuertes aun!-_

 _-Ya lo hablamos, cada uno de nosotros se turnara para vigilar sus acciones, tú por el otro lado dejaras todos tus caros y les apoyaras con tus propias fuerzas-_

 _-¿Ya pensaron que pasaría si acaso ellos no pueden?-_

 _Los jueces no dijeron nada, solo reinó el silenció._

 _-hm. . . No, no por favor, no me digan que. . . ustedes serían capaces de hacerles eso. . .-_

 _El sujeto que estaba sentado en el medio decidió inhalar, escuché la fuerza llegar a sus pulmones solo para después sentir una fuerte corriente siendo exhalada de él, tan fuerte que mi melena casi quedo hecha un desastre._

 _-Considéralo, ellos tienen dos opciones- dijo él -Pueden pasar toda una vida entera en unión con el mundo, O, puedan pasar. . .-_

 _El sujeto a la derecha terminó la oración del otro a su izquierda._

 _-Una vida entera luchando por rescatar el honor familiar que sus padres les arrebataron por culpa del desamor y odio-_

 _-Solo hasta que alguien pueda remplazar los dones de tu difunto esposo- dijo otro de manera más tranquila_

 _-Podríamos tomar el camino fácil, sabes que podemos ponerle un fin a este terrible mal entendido. . .-_

 _-Y a sus consecuencias- volvió a interrumpir el sujeto abrupto_

 _-pero- retomó el sujeto del medio -Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes perdidas-_

 _-Dinos por favor. . . ¿Qué decides?-_

 _-ellos, ellos. . . ellos, no tendrán infancia- ella respondió -Niños forzados a entrar en la vida dura de los dioses antes de tiempo-_

 _Yo alcé mi ceja en ese momento. ¿Acaso ella había dicho. . .?_

 _-Por favor. . . considéralo-_

 _-Antes de que se nos cabe la paciencia-_

 _Intenté acercarme para verles bien la cara a todos esos sujetos, la pobre hembra era casi idéntica que sus crías pero, esos otros sujetos eran totalmente diferentes por lo que sus sombras me permitan distinguir. Mientras me acercaba la pobre parecía estar en una pelea interna mientras tomaba una decisión._

 _-Yo. . .yo. . . yo. . . yo. . .-_

 _Estaba cerca de poderles mirar bien, cuando otra vez todo cambió._

 _-¿ah?-_

 _La oscuridad que antes rodeaba a todas las cosas desapareció y en su lugar un par de cometas iluminaron los cielos._

 _-pero. . . ¿Qué?-_

 _Era unos cuantos claro, a diferencia de los que había visto antes estos no eran tantos, ni tan fuertes o tan grandes como los anteriormente._

 _-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dije yo_

 _. . ._

 _Terminará en el siguiente capítulo, debido a lo prolongado que se tornó esto._


End file.
